


Эврика!

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Swingers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: В этой большой семье оставался не менее большой пробел. Рано или поздно его стоило устранить.Еще одна внезапная часть цикла «ЗаКольцовка», постчетвертый сезон, АУ к пятому.





	Эврика!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/gifts).



Харпер четко осознавала, что сделала это первой. Начала все это закономерное и давно всеми ожидаемое сладкое безумие. Она первая, оказавшись рядом с Мерфи, притянула его к себе и поцеловала — уверенно, как будто так и надо, как будто не в первый раз...

Она помнила, как ее обжигало мыслями о таком поцелуе еще на Ковчеге, в Верхнем секторе, когда она фыркала в ответ на наглые заигрывания — Мерфи-то просто хамил, причем не только ей, а она огрызалась вслух, удачно огрызалась, ему нравилось, — но про себя она всегда знала, что ей хотелось попробовать: как это, вот с ним. Потом-то эти мысли забились куда-то очень глубоко — то, какой сволочью Мерфи стал на Земле в первые же часы после приземления, отбило все чувственные желания. Но спустя полгода и целую жизнь все вернулось, здесь, на Кольце. Когда сволочь-Мерфи стал словно мимолетным кошмарным сном, а настоящий Джон — умный, сильный, неунывающий, надежный — всегда был рядом. И тяга к нему вернулась, несмотря на то, что Монти Харпер любила сильнее всего на свете. Но она же сама говорила Эмори, что неважно, сколько мужчин ты любишь, если все по-настоящему. Она сама тогда сказала, что у них тут просто нет другого выхода. Теперь, когда они оказались снова на Ковчеге, когда все иначе, когда они всемером стали друг другу ближе, чем когда бы то ни было с кем бы то ни было... Вопрос был только в том — кто и как сделает это первым. Ну вот, это была она и сейчас.

 ***

Это был вечер, когда Беллами ни с того, ни с сего устроил капитальный выходной, запретив Рейвен планировать какие-то работы на вторую половину дня. Харпер подозревала, что это было связано с поломкой гидрогенератора.

Рейвен и Монти двое суток провели в мастерских, Беллами и Эхо помогали, чем могли, но явно больше мешали, Эмори и Харпер пытались как-то обеспечить всех едой хоть в сухом варианте и не позволить загнуться посадкам в гидропонном, Мерфи в костюме химзащиты с баллоном кислорода с разрешения Беллами совершил три вылазки в еще не исследованную отрезанную часть Кольца, в дальние секторы, притащил кучу каких-то деталек и плат, которые Рейвен даже удостоила вниманием и восхищением, но запасного гидрогенератора там не нашлось. Когда же все-таки удалось запустить отремонтированный агрегат, то полную мощность он так и не выдал, и пока у кого-то не появится идей, как увеличить производство воды, они будут жить на урезанном водном пайке.

По Монти и Рейвен было понятно, что если они не перестанут вот прямо сейчас думать, то у них буквально взорвутся мозги. Эхо с Беллами физически устали, но не сильнее, чем в конце любого рабочего дня, Харпер и Эмори больше перенервничали за остальных, чем устали, а вот на Мерфи было тяжко смотреть — Харпер подозревала, что именно его зеленовато-бледное лицо и стало последней каплей для Беллами. Отобрав у Мерфи баллон для четвертого выхода в Кольцо, он решительно и бесповоротно объявил абсолютный выходной до завтрашнего утра. Пока все живы и в своем уме. Протестовать не стала даже Рейвен, видимо, перезагрузку мозгов она лишней не считала. Думать, что Рейвен сдалась и опустила руки, Харпер не хотела. Нет, просто все устали.

Коллективные посиделки в этот раз быстро развалились. Беллами вполголоса что-то обговорил с уже порозовевшим и относительно ожившим Мерфи, первым поднялся, отчетливо сказав напоследок:

— И никаких походов в Кольцо до завтрашнего утра!

— Слушаюсь, мой командир, — устало отсалютовал Мерфи, и Харпер поняла, что он действительно вымотался, раз даже из упрямства протестовать не будет.

— Харпер, поможешь Эмори довести этого энтузиаста до кровати? — вдруг спросил Беллами, и она кивнула, не успев понять — он беспокоится, как бы Мерфи не сбежал гулять по Кольцу, или, наоборот, как бы Эмори его не уронила по дороге к каюте.

Беллами с Эхо как-то очень слаженно и бодро увлекли Рейвен в сторону почему-то жилища Беллами, а они вчетвером вот так и оказались в каюте Мерфи и Эмори — Монти не захотел отпускать Харпер и составил им компанию.

 

По дороге Эмори, заботливо поддерживая Мерфи под правую руку, через плечо рассказывала Монти про какой-то чудесный, возвращающий силы отвар из травы, которую она выращивала из завалявшихся в ее карманах семян в отведенном ей контейнере гидропонного отсека. Она через фразу повторяла рефреном: «Хоть ты и говорил, что это бессмысленно», — а Монти молча кивал.

— Она и на Земле дает цветы дважды в год, а тут с твоим ускоренным ростом — уже третий раз цветет, — гордо сообщила Эмори. — А ты говорил, что семена не взойдут! Вот сейчас я вас отваром напою, и вы быстро в норму придете...

— Рейвен напои, — слабо фыркнул Мерфи и снова попытался высвободиться из хватки-поддержки Харпер слева: — Я сам.

— Сам, сам. Не я ж за тебя шагаю, — успокоила его Харпер, не разжимая рук. — А Рейвен сейчас занята, ей не до отваров.

— Придется нам, — вздохнул он, еще раз дернулся и успокоился, сосредоточившись на шагах. Все-таки он здорово устал, пока лазил по заброшенным отсекам, а если еще учесть, что в последний заход ему еще и кислорода хватило в обрез, то странно было, что Харпер и Эмори лишь слегка его поддерживали, а не тащили на себе волоком. Впрочем, нет, не странно. Это же Мерфи.

В каюте Эмори развила бурную деятельность, полезла в закрытую шторкой нишу в стене, предварительно усадив обоих ребят рядом на кровать. Те и не думали сопротивляться, причем если Мерфи просто слишком устал, да и смысл сопротивляться ухаживающей за тобой жене в собственном доме, то Монти выглядел смущенным и заинтересованным одновременно. И Харпер была готова поклясться, что этот интерес был вызван не фляжкой с отваром — интересно, Эмори его заранее запасала, что ли? воды-то третий день нет, — а видом оживленно хлопочущей вокруг хозяйки.

— Хари, подай стаканы, позади тебя, — окликнула ее та.

Харпер задумчиво развернулась, оглядывая сплошную металлическую стену. Она прислушивалась к себе. Беспокоит ли ее этот вот заинтересованный взгляд Монти? Если вспомнить вчерашнюю ночь, а потом его слова о губах Эмори, а потом ее собственные с Эмори объятия и поцелуи... И вот эту теплую руку на плече, кстати.

— Ну вот же, — сказал над ухом Мерфи, потянулся к стене, не отнимая ладони, и свободной рукой отодвинул заслонку в стене, закрывающую еще одну нишу, в которой спрятались два металлических стаканчика. — Вот.

Она стряхнула задумчивость, потому что Мерфи не просто положил руку ей на плечо, а опираясь.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, развернулась, чтобы заставить его сесть обратно на кровать, и вдруг сделала то, что не собиралась, но давно хотела. Просто притянула его к себе и поцеловала. И только когда его губы под ее напором приоткрылись, вдруг сообразила, что за ним стоит Эмори и сидит Монти, и наверняка у них обоих вытягиваются лица, потому что интерес интересом, а вот это перебор, но Мерфи уже перехватил инициативу, отойдя от первого ступора, и выпускать ее не собирался. Харпер мысленно махнула рукой — будь что будет — и позволила себе сосредоточиться только на ощущениях. На том, как его рука осторожно обнимала ее талию, а вторая по-прежнему лежала на плече, но уже не опираясь, а ласково поглаживая, будто успокаивая. На том, как непривычно покалывала ее кожу отросшая щетина, и почему-то очень хотелось почувствовать, как это покалывание ощущалось бы ниже... и еще ниже. На том, какие мягкие у него губы и какой нахальный язык. На его запахе — поход в костюме химзащиты не был легким, но почему-то этот запах ей даже понравился, кто бы раньше сказал, не поверила бы.

И только когда Мерфи слегка покачнулся, и ей пришлось его поддержать, Харпер вспомнила, где находится. Она совершенно твердо знала, что выглядит сейчас как ошпаренная горячей водой — так полыхали щеки.

— Остынь, — тихо сказал Мерфи, не отстраняясь. — В смысле, не надо, не остывай, просто не парься. Все нормально.

— Нормально, нормально, — возникла рядом Эмори, на которую Харпер смотреть опасалась, но все-таки подняла взгляд. Уж между ними-то все должно быть ясно, нельзя сейчас прятаться.

Эмори словно ждала этого взгляда, улыбнулась, протянула здоровую руку к Харпер, нежно заправила ей за ухо выбившуюся из косы прядь, и тут же переключилась на Мерфи:

— Так, а теперь пошли обратно. Целоваться можно и сидя, и даже лежа. — И снова — Харпер: — Ты стаканы-то достань, все-таки.

Отвар — точнее, уже настойку — ребята выпили послушно, но явно не о питье думая. Мерфи сжимал руку Харпер в своей, словно боялся, что она сейчас убежит, а по лицу Монти она ничего не могла прочитать, и ее это тревожило.

— Что, Макинтайр, все-таки решила попробовать, что я могу тебе предложить? — вдруг спросил Мерфи, и по его лицу скользнула усмешка — Харпер сперва даже вздрогнула. Но это была не та усмешка, которую она ненавидела в Верхнем секторе Ковчега, не та, что превращала Джона Мерфи в ублюдка без принципов, совести и уважения к людям. Просто игривая, чуточку самодовольная улыбка. А настойка Эмори и правда быстро действует!

— А у тебя еще осталось, что предлагать? — в тон ему ответила Харпер. — После твоего гарема?

— Я в нем не один, — снова усмехнулся Мерфи, откинулся на подушку и потянул ее за собой. — Вдвоем значительно проще. А втроем было бы совсем хорошо...

Тут Монти решительно поднялся, причем у Харпер было чувство, что он не просто встал на ноги, а отскочил от них с Мерфи подальше, чтобы не дай бог не прикоснуться к кому-нибудь из них.

— Я лучше пойду, — сказал он, старательно глядя мимо всех.

Харпер вздохнула. Монти не звал ее с собой, и она по-прежнему не знала, почему именно — разозлился, обиделся или не возражает, но сам видеть это не хочет? Надо было уйти с ним, поговорить, объяснить, выяснить — сколько можно, что они вдвоем как на отшибе живут, когда все вместе, и что Монти видит в этом плохого... Хотя что тут думать. Харпер вздохнула и высвободилась из рук Мерфи. Ей ужасно хотелось остаться, потому что она чувствовала, что второго шанса уже не будет, она сама себе больше никогда такого не позволит. Но Монти уходил. И отпустить его одного было нельзя. Джон и Эмори, да еще вместе, такие открытые, такие домашние, и в то же время загадочные, будоражащие... Но как бы ей ни хотелось сейчас ухнуть с головой в это новое-неизведанное и такое притягательное, но больше дружбы с ними она не сможет себе позволить. Потому что если Монти сейчас уйдет, а она нет — между ними все закончится. Монти не закатит скандал, не устроит разборки и выяснения отношений, он просто уйдет, даже если при этом они продолжат жить вместе. Он так умел и раньше, но делал это ненадолго и не из-за ссор или обид, а просто когда ему было не по себе больше, чем он хотел Харпер показывать. Но на этот раз все будет не так.

Надо встать и пойти за ним. Она было дернулась, но Мерфи обхватил ее руками:

— Подожди... — и лицо у него было серьезное, словно это не он только что с ней заигрывал.

— Я тоже лучше пойду, — почти умоляюще сказала ему Харпер, надеясь, что он поймет — она бы осталась, но... — Пусти, Джон.

— Ты же не хочешь уходить, — сказала Эмори и перегородила путь к двери, прямо перед носом Монти. — И Хари не хочет. А мы не хотим вас отпускать.

— Позволь мне пройти, — еле слышно сказал Монти, но Харпер разобрала слова. В ней словно что-то натянулось, вот-вот лопнет, потому что такой растерянности в голосе Монти раньше никогда не звучало, даже там, на Земле, когда они потеряли Джаспера.

Харпер была уверена, что Монти не раз представлял себе Эмори в своей постели — может, даже в их общей. Но, наверное в его мечты не входил Мерфи, обнимающий Харпер. И этот нюанс мог все разрушить. Но иначе сейчас уже не выйдет, так что Монти прав — или уйти, или принять все, как есть. Сможет ли он впустить в свою фантазию реальность?

 ***

В его фантазиях все было иначе. Не Хари проявляла инициативу. И не Мерфи доставались первые поцелуи. И вообще Мерфи там отсутствовал. Умом Монти понимал, что все складывается так, как должно, иначе не получится, только так. По крайней мере, не в первый раз. Черт, он что, реально думает, что это только начало?!

Сердцем чувствовалось, что все правильно, что несмелое касание пальцев Эмори на его запястье — это тот самый шаг, который он сам никак не мог сделать. Что Хари с Мерфи не против, они оба одобряют, им нравится и прикасаться друг к другу, и видеть, как Эмори льнет к нему, Монти, и что без них все будет не так — тоже чувствовалось, они четверо должны перейти эту границу все вместе. Они все между собой связаны, и отделить Хари от него, а Эмори от Мерфи нельзя.

Но представить себе, что делать дальше, как позволить себе дотронуться до жены Мерфи у него на глазах, а ведь они все явно настроены зайти куда дальше поцелуев... Тут фантазия Монти давала сбой, а в довесок его окатило давно забытым страхом: вдруг он не сможет? Вдруг разочарует всех? Хари не будет смеяться, скорее всего, даже поможет, она давно хочет, чтобы он был с Эмори, да и теперешний Мерфи вряд ли обсмеет, но все равно, разве это достойно мужчины... нет.

Мерфи и один справится. Пусть Хари получит то, что хочет, пусть им втроем будет хорошо, а ему тоже будет хорошо, как только он отсюда выйдет и доберется до их каюты. Ну или дождется возвращения Хари, и наверняка она не оставит его без внимания... Если не станет презирать, как труса, сбежавшего и бросившего ее одну. Но пусть будет, как будет, по крайней мере, он не испортит этой троице намечающийся интересный вечер.

— Я лучше пойду, — решительно сказал он, ни на кого не глядя, и осторожно убрал руку из-под пальцев Эмори.

Уже сделав шаг к двери, услышал за спиной вздох Харпер. Посмотреть ей в лицо по-прежнему не мог, так что не знал, о чем она думает.

— Подожди! — тихо и серьезно сказал Мерфи.

— Я тоже лучше пойду, — с сожалением еле слышно отозвалась она. — Пусти, Джон.

Монти задержался всего на пару секунд, просто чтобы разобрать, что они говорят, и вдруг оказалось, что идти уже некуда: дверь заслонила собой Эмори.

— Ты же не хочешь уходить, — сказала она так же серьезно, но на щеках играли ямочки, будто она сейчас улыбнется. — И Хари не хочет. А мы не хотим вас отпускать.

Дурак, просто улыбнись и скажи: «Уговорили». Не трясись, это не испытание, это тебя просто приглашают остаться и быть частью того, что ты давно уже издалека про себя с легкой завистью называешь семьей... для которой ты пока лишь «друг». В отличие от всех остальных. Прекрати уходить в сторону и тащить за собой свою женщину, которая хочет быть частью этой семьи! Ты же сам хочешь того же...

— Позволь мне пройти, — он хотел сказать упрямо и твердо, но прозвучало жалко и беспомощно.

Эмори несколько мгновений разглядывала его в упор, словно изучая, а потом ответила именно так твердо и решительно, как не получилось у него:

— Нет.

Ее руки взметнулись к его плечам.

— Ты не хочешь уходить, — выдохнула Эмори прямо ему в губы, и увернуться он не смог — точнее, не захотел.

 ***

Увернуться он не успел — или не захотел, и Эмори завладела его губами, обхватила левой рукой за пояс, а пальцы правой запустила в остриженные густые волосы. Целовать Монти оказалось совсем не так, как Джона или Беллами. И на поцелуй с Хари это тоже не было похоже.

«А еще он сказал, что у тебя идеальные губы», — вспомнила Эмори слова той. Монти касался ее губ осторожно, даже как-то... почтительно, что ли, но чем дольше длился этот поцелуй, тем смелее он становился.

Это было странно. Она впервые чувствовала себя кем-то большим, чем просто девушка из пустыни. С Джоном она была желанной и страстной, «кошкой», с легких слов Рейвен; с Беллами — опытной женщиной, едва ли не старше него, которая могла и развлечь и утешить в постели; с Хари — веселой подругой. А целуя Монти, она ощущала себя непривычно сказочной. Как в тех волшебных историях, что рассказывал Джон, в старых сказках. Как принцесса, подарившая свой первый поцелуй влюбленному в нее принцу, для которого она просто самая прекрасная женщина на свете. И будоражило это ощущение совсем не сказочно, а всерьез.

Правда, влюбленный принц вел себя не по-сказочному. Она чувствовала, как он жестко напряжен, хотя и быстро разошелся, перехватив инициативу после первых несмелых поцелуев, в короткие перерывы для вдохов глядя на Эмори такими глазами, что она и правда смогла ощутить себя самой прекрасной на свете. Но отпустить себя до конца он так и не мог, и ни ласки Эмори, ни то, как она шептала что-то ласково-восхищенное во время тех вдохов, ни его собственное желание, которое становилось все более осязаемым, не помогали. Эмори понимала — Монти и так был самым закрытым и «правильным» из них всех, с трудом мог себе представить секс с другой девушкой, по словам Хари, а тут еще и у нее на глазах... и с Джоном рядом с ней. Эмори на секунду застыла, вдруг впервые подумав, что Монти и Джон — это совсем не то, что Беллами и Джон. Ей было так легко с Беллом потому, что в их тройной семье все было взаимно. А тут все так сложно... и Хари. Она тоже впервые в такой ситуации. Но ведь это она первой поцеловала Джона!

Эмори растерялась, а вслед за ней и Монти словно проснулся — его ладони соскользнули с ее плеч, где и так лежали слишком невесомо и целомудренно, — он выпрямился, еще не отступив, но уже отстраняясь. Ей стало на секунду страшно: она все испортила? Все сломалось, не начавшись?

И тут не услышала, а почувствовала слова Джона, обращенные не к ней: «Иди!»

Харпер неслышной тенью скользнула к ним, замершим у дверей, остановилась за спиной Монти, положила руки на его каменные плечи, так что он вздрогнул, и встретилась взглядом с Эмори.

«Не волнуйся!» — сказала одними губами и прильнула к Монти со спины всем телом, дотянулась и поцеловала его за ухом — Эмори старательно запоминала: значит, он так любит, это его успокаивает и расслабляет... но зачем же ему успокаиваться? Нет уж!

Не давать ему опомниться оказалось верным решением.

 ***

Правильно, Эмори, не давай опомниться, нечего позволять ему раздумывать, Монти это вредно.

Не то чтобы Мерфи предпочитал позицию наблюдателя, тем более что наблюдать, как две девушки, которые вызывали у него вполне однозначное желание, раскручивают на секс другого парня, — сомнительное удовольствие... должно было бы быть... но видеть, как раскрывается непроницаемая броня Монти, как его потихоньку отпускает и заводит — было интригующе. Ревновать Мерфи никогда особо не умел, а на Кольце и вовсе забыл, что это такое. Все свои. И не просто свои, а свои, любимые. «Это не хаос, а взаимопомощь», — вспомнилась ему собственная умная мысль. Да, Монти эта самая помощь точно лишней не будет. Ничего, в собственном доме Мерфи как-нибудь и подождать с комфортом может, пока до него дойдет очередь, а то и сам о себе позаботиться в состоянии, если припрет от таких игр перед его глазами. Он подумал, что стоит освободить раскачавшемуся, наконец, тройничку место на кровати, но Эмори, словно почувствовав его мысль, ловко подтолкнула Монти к стене — туда, где на полу были разложены ее любимые коврики, на которых ребята сидели, когда собирались у них всей компанией. Ну да, втроем там места как раз хватит.

Кажется, Эмори сама скинула свой жилет, а может, ей помогла Харпер, а вот снимал с нее футболку уже Монти — осторожно, но настойчиво. Наверное, нужно было все-таки почувствовать хоть тень ревности... но вместо этого было только все нарастающее желание быть там с ней и Харпер, уж он-то знал бы, что делать и кому сколько внимания уделять. Харпер давно казалась ему горячей штучкой, а Монти для нее — слишком рассудительным и вдумчивым... Однако сейчас он таким никак не выглядел. Наверное, в постели все меняются. У Белла вон честность и откровенность повышаются...

Воспоминание о Белле лучше не сделало, только подхлестнув возбуждение. Кажется, Мерфи начал понимать, почему Монти захотел уйти, глядя на их с Харпер заигрывания.

— Тебе больше нравится смотреть или участвовать?

Харпер подошла неслышно, пока он пытался заставить себя не думать, села на край кровати, развернувшись к нему лицом, смотрела непривычно притягивающе, чуть склонившись вперед, а на левую щеку падал длинный локон вьющихся светлых волос, закрывая глаз, и Мерфи, не очень сознавая, что делает, протянул руку и убрал локон пальцами.

— Смотреть тоже интересно, — хрипло сказал он, а Харпер, склонившись к самому его лицу, улыбнулась, и это была не насмешка, а что-то призывное и многообещающее. У стены тихонько застонала Эмори, и вдруг все стало просто и правильно.

Он еще смог ухмыльнуться, чтобы Харпер не думала, что застала врасплох, и позвал:

— Иди сюда, Макинтайр, я покажу, что ты теряла все это время.

Ее улыбающиеся губы оказались нежными и податливыми, и одновременно жадными, как будто она тоже давно его хотела, но только сейчас позволила себе это показать...

 ***

Его губы оказались нежными и жадными, как будто он тоже давно ее хотел, не так, как она опасалась на Ковчеге, — просто как одну из нетронутых девочек, трахнуть и забыть, — а именно ее, Харпер Макинтайр, женщину, которая стоила того, чтобы заняться с ней любовью... То, как он ее целовал, и какими осторожными были его руки, дорисовывало образ Джона Мерфи, который вытеснил отморозка из Верхнего сектора окончательно. Вот этот момент, когда его пальцы ласково и настойчиво скользили по ее уже обнаженной груди, а серые внимательные глаза, чуть затуманенные, не отрывались от ее глаз, словно спрашивая — а так разрешаешь? — окончательно примирил Харпер и с ним, и со своими желаниями. Это Джон. С ним тоже можно быть собой и не смущаться, что хочется больше, чем всегда между ними было... Ему можно разрешить.

И она разрешила. Уже не она сидела, склоняясь к его лицу, а он лежал над ней, пока еще только опираясь на одну руку, второй лаская ее тело — обнаженное, открытое и расслабленное, и Харпер, кажется, впервые в жизни позволила себе ничем не управлять, ни о чем не думать, ничего не контролировать — просто плыть за своими чувствами туда, куда увлекали эти пальцы и губы, легкими бабочками касающиеся ее кожи. Внезапно ее вечное желание быть ведущей, быть сверху, быть главной уступило другому — ей хотелось только следовать за Джоном, слишком уверенно и решительно он вел. Только один раз она позволила себе управлять — когда желание стало практически нестерпимым, она сама потянула Джона на себя, обхватив за плечи. Тот не сопротивлялся и тут же снова перехватил инициативу, и это было правильно.

Одежду он снял сам, она даже не заметила, когда — наверное, одновременно с тем, как раздевал ее, и теперь его сильное тело льнуло к ней, прижимаясь и обволакивая теплом, не расслабляющим, а распаляющим, заставляя ее разгораться, как костер... Краем сознания Харпер отмечала, что слышит тихие стоны Эмори и как Монти что-то ей говорит — тихо, едва различимо, и вообще-то эти звуки должны были ей мешать, смущать и дезориентировать, но почему-то они успокаивали — все идет как надо. Они все равно все вместе.

 ***

Они все равно были вместе. Монти всматривался в разгоряченное, непривычно обращенное к нему лицо Эмори, ловил взгляд темных глаз, незнакомо-зовущий, старался запомнить каждую черточку, каждую ямочку на щеке, каждую прядку распушившихся без платка волос — словно заново узнавал; вслушивался в ее дыхание, ловил руками каждое движение ее гибкого тела ему навстречу... и все время слышал чуть в стороне такое знакомое, родное дыхание Хари, срывающееся в едва слышное постанывание — как всегда, когда он двигался в ней во время любви. Так же, как сейчас — Джон. Ей с Джоном тоже было хорошо, как и ему с Эмори, а значит, все правильно, и можно плыть дальше, плыть и вести за собой свою пустынную кошку, которая выгибается под ним и зовет по имени — его, не Мерфи.

***

Было так сладко произносить его имя — теперь было можно не смущаться непонятно чего, можно не одергивать себя от прикосновений, можно обвить его собой, чтобы никуда не делся, чтобы не отстранялся, чтобы не уходил в себя, можно ловить его губы и чувствовать, как они раскрываются, как это касание открытыми губами внезапно словно подстегивает его желание, и он становится резким, сильным, как она любит, как ей надо... с ним не хуже,чем с Джоном.

На секунду Эмори совсем забылась и левая рука, которую она прятала, обнимая Монти за плечи, вдруг оказалась у него на груди — она так привыкла, проводить ладонями по груди Джона во время секса. Испугаться она не успела. Взгляд Монти скользнул к ее руке с неправильными пальцами, потом прямо ей в глаза — и в следующее мгновение он уже целовал ее губы, не прекращая ее любить, не остановившись ни на секунду.

— Кошка моя, — вдруг выдохнул он, и это знакомое прозвище, которое давно было для нее и Джона ее вторым именем, заставило задохнуться от восторга — он ее принял. Всю, как Хари и говорила.

 ***

Монти все сделал правильно. Он наконец принял и себя, и Эмори... и их с Харпер тоже, хоть и не обернулся ни разу — и тут Мерфи его понимал, не до того сейчас, он и сам лишь на секунду отвлекся, просто проверить, как там Эмори, и, главное — ему необходимо было чуточку переключиться, чтобы не финишировать первым. Не то чтобы тут проходили соревнования, но как минимум Харпер должна его опередить. Иначе все будет испорчено — и ее настроение, и их отношения... и его репутация.

Во всем этом было что-то запретно-хулиганское, в духе старых забав в Верхнем секторе, хотя тогда речь шла не о сексе. Просто они все вместе делали что-то захватывающее и неизведанное. Он ведь давно хотел это попробовать с Харпер... С Хари. Еще там, в том Верхнем секторе. Но там она не была такой близкой. Такой настолько своей. Там она была просто симпатичная девчонка, бойко огрызающаяся на его подколки. А сейчас это была женщина, за которую Мерфи был готов убить, если понадобится. Как за любого из их семьи. И она по-прежнему оставалась симпатичной. Нет! Она по-прежнему оставалась офигенно красивой.

— Джон?

Черт, «чуточка» немного растянулась во времени. Переключился...

— Ты знаешь, что ты красивая? — тихо озвучил он свою последнюю мысль, зарылся рукой в волосы на ее затылке, потянулся губами к ее уху и качнулся вперед и вверх, возобновляя движение. — Офигенно красивая... Горячая... Нежная... Всегда тебя хотел.

Этого он не собирался говорить. Может потому, что «всегда» было преувеличением, может — потому что знал — она не поверит. Но вырвалось, чего уж теперь.

— Я тоже, — вдруг эхом отозвалась Харпер. — Не всегда... Но давно... И теперь... — Каждое слово на новом прерывистом выдохе словно подстегивало, заводя заново, все сильнее туманя рассудок и отключая последние оставшиеся тормоза. Сейчас это была его Хари, только его, и только для него она так раскрывалась, так дышала, так обнимала, так смотрела, так притягивала и так волновала.

 ***

Только для него. Сейчас Харпер хотелось быть только для него. Только его дыхание ловить губами — на поцелуи уже нет сил, — только его имя шептать, только его рукам поддаваться, только его чувствовать рядом, над собой, в себе... И понимать, что для него сейчас тоже есть только она — это в его вздохах и выдыхаемом ее имени, в его глазах, в его бережно-жадных касаниях... И все страхи, оказаться «одной из девочек», проходным вариантом, просто развлечением — все это куда-то испаряется, кажется глупым и надуманным.

Харпер закрыла глаза, но все равно видела его, Джона, и понимала, что ничего не потеряла, как он говорил. Она нашла. Вот сейчас, тут, здесь, нашла еще одно счастье. И это счастье несло ее все выше и выше, с каждым движением приближая к тому моменту, когда весь мир сосредотачивается в одной точке, и нет ничего кроме наслаждения, накатывающего волнами, захлестывая с головой, смывая все остальные мысли и ощущения. Харпер судорожно выдохнула, обхватив Джона покрепче, и волна нахлынула, не оставляя ничего, кроме него в ее объятиях.

Когда она все-таки открыла глаза, выныривая из полусонной расслабленности после оргазма, первым, что она увидела, снова было лицо Джона.

— Хари? — спросил он, и она поняла, что он волнуется, хоть и не хочет открыто это показывать.

Харпер улыбнулась, глубоко вздохнула, подняла руку и провела по его щеке к коротко стриженому виску и выше, зарывая пальцы в волосы.

— Спасибо, — сказала первое, что пришло в голову, и это оказалось правильным, Джон улыбнулся в ответ, и это была хорошая улыбка, довольная и чуть смущенная.

— Это тебе спасибо... Не думал, что это будешь ты.

На вопросительный взгляд он помотал головой, не переставая улыбаться:

— Я не думал, что ты первая захочешь... этого всего. Ставил на Монти с Эмори. Думал, он первый не выдержит.

— Монти — самурай, — тихонько фыркнула Харпер. Да, железная выдержка и никакой инициативы. — Он еще долго мог играть в статую.

— Монти, ты жив? — вдруг поднял голову Джон.

— Да, — против ожидания Харпер отозвался Монти спустя пару секунд, и его голос звучал так же счастливо, как Харпер себя чувствовала.

— Эмори? — продолжил допрос Джон.

— О дааа... — томно протянула та, и Харпер не выдержала — рассмеялась от радости, как легко и свободно все это прозвучало. Все было правильно, как нужно. Они не ошиблись, когда решили, что пора сделать этот шаг.

Она не успела опомниться, когда Джон вскочил на ноги и вдруг подхватил ее на руки, сдергивая с постели. Пара мгновений, и она уже лежала на ковриках Эмори, рядом с ней, касаясь ее обнаженного плеча своим, и совсем рядом был взгляд карих глаз Монти — чуть смущенный, но очень довольный, а Джон, набросив на них всех одеяло, плюхнулся рядом, потянулся через Харпер и рукой накрыл искривленную ладошку Эмори на спине Монти.

Харпер потянулась за ним и тоже положила руку рядом с ее, осторожно поглаживая спину Монти кончиками пальцев, как он любил.

— Сейчас замурлычет, — констатировал позади нее Джон. — Предлагаю до утра остаться у нас. Места хватает, вставать всем явно лень...

Монти шевельнулся под их руками и плавно перекатился на бок, втискиваясь между Эмори и Харпер, перевернулся на спину, поймал руку Харпер в свою и крепко сжал.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил он чуть ревниво, но улыбаясь, так открыто и умиротворенно, что Харпер успокоилась, не успев взволноваться

— Он чудесный, — сказала она и сжала пальцы в ответ. — Почти как ты.

— Почти? — показушно ворчливо переспросил Джон, но она чувствовала — ему тоже спокойно и хорошо.

— Тебе удобно? — вырвалось у нее слегка ехидное — он ощутимо придавил ее плечом, протягивая руку через нее и Монти к Эмори. — Ты меня придушишь сейчас!

— И меня, — странно задумчиво подал голос Монти, но не пошевелился. — Тебе обязательно проверять ее пульс через нас обоих? Может, просто ляжешь с другой стороны?

— Не надо, — вырвалось у Харпер, и в ответ послышался смешок Эмори.

— Я и сама перелягу, когда захочу, — заявила она.

Харпер хотела сказать, что сама может перелечь, но тут Монти решительно сбросил руку Джона и сел.

— Поменять их местами, — вдруг сказал он, глядя в стену напротив. — Не обходить по схеме, а напрямую.

— Чего? — изумленно переспросил Джон, тоже приподнимаясь.

— Эврика! — громко заявил Монти и огляделся. Эмори понятливо пошарила рукой позади себя и протянула ему штаны.

Харпер поняла, что дело серьезное. Потому что в нормальном состоянии Монти смущался даже ее, и одевался не настолько пофигистично демонстративно. В другое время она бы порадовалась — коллективное занятие любовью сработало расслабляюще, — но тут явно дело было в чем-то другом.

— Если напрямую — может сработать! — сообщил Монти почему-то Джону, застегнул «молнию», склонился к Харпер, коротко поцеловал ее в губы, так что она не успела ни ответить, ни вдохнуть толком, развернулся к Эмори и так же быстро поцеловал ее, шагнул на пол с импровизированной постели, сунул ноги в ботинки и направился к двери. У порога обернулся, ткнул пальцем в Джона и добавил: — А ты — обойдешься! — и быстро вышел.

Харпер и Эмори застыли, провожая его взглядами, а Джон вдруг засмеялся.

— Можно подумать, я настаивал, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Пошли, похоже, он нам сейчас воду родит. Заодно футболку отнесем, а то он народ там распугает своим... спортивным полуодетым видом.

В лаборатории, где стоял пострадавший гидрогенератор, обнаружились: Монти внутри, Рейвен рядом с ним, Эхо у электрощитка и Беллами в дверях с таким же обалдевшим видом, как и у Харпер с Эмори. И таким же полуодетым, как у Монти.

— Она сорвалась, когда я уже засыпать начал, — пожаловался он Джону. — Дурдом какой-то.

— Ну почему дурдом, — не согласился тот. — Секс иногда неплохо прочищает мозги, я проверял... не волнуйся, тебя это не касается. — Он увернулся от дружеского пинка Беллами и кивнул в сторону генератора: — Зато, кажется, относится к ним обоим. Она тоже говорила про «поменять местами»?

Беллами ошарашено кивнул, а Рейвен скомандовала:

— Включай, Эхо!

 Генератор заработал через полчаса после возгласа «Эврика!» от Монти. В душ тут же выстроилась очередь. Успевшая вымыться Харпер расчесывала волосы, стоя рядом с Эмори у кабинки, в которую одновременно вошли Монти с Джоном, и соображала, что сказать.

— Как ты думаешь, — первой заговорила Эмори, сосредоточено глядя на закрытую дверь. — А Джон точно «обойдется»?


End file.
